Ardiendo en rojo
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: SPOILER DE LA CASA DE HADES. Después de la partida de él, la rutina volvió a empezar, el ciclo se siguió repitiendo, siempre constante, siempre el mismo desde eones atrás. El punto de vista de Calipso cuando Leo llegó a su isla.


_**Hola! Hace bastante, bastante tiempo que no había escrito nada, en verdad lo lamento. Las cosas no han estado bien conmigo y a pesar de que tengo muchísima tarea que hacer me inspiré en hacer esto. **_

_**Espero que les agrade, que me dejen un comentario (que son importantísimos para mí, como para todos los escritores) y que me tengan paciencia porque Leo regresa por esta chica en el otro capítulo. Este fic solo tendrá dos capítulos. **_

_**CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LA CASA DE HADES**_

_**Sin más por el momento y ansiando La Sangre del Olimpo… disfruten la lectura.**_

_**Tlahcuilo Yatziri.**_

* * *

_**El texto escrito en cursiva son extractos traducidos de La Casa de Hades escrita por el semidios troleador Rick Riordan, los personajes y Ogigia no son míos.**_

* * *

**Ardiendo en rojo**

La mañana siguiente (o tal vez la semana o mes) después de la partida de él, la rutina volvió a empezar, el ciclo se siguió repitiendo, siempre constante, siempre el mismo desde eones atrás.

Había llorado, por supuesto. Había lagrimeado y cubierto con las manos su rostro, pensando en todo, pensando en él.

Pensando en el brillo chispeante de sus ojos oscuros al mirarla mientras su voz anhelante le decía que podía hacerle una promesa llena. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Él, entre todos, podía darle una promesa llena? ¿Su palabra sería sincera, libre de todo vacio imperdonable?

¿Sería él, Leo Valdez?

La esperanza era algo que ella se había impuesto no alimentar más, esos pensamientos nunca lograban nada, solo la entretenían, hacían que su estadía en la isla pasara por unos momentos más rápido, a veces más lento, todo dependía del sentido de humor con que se levantara; pero aquella intrusa vivía, se aferraba a su corazón como la isla a ella.

Las moiras en verdad eran crueles, le mandaban el tipo de héroes, el tipo de hombres de los que ella no podía evitar enamorarse, lo sabía.

Y aún así, cuando vio caer a Leo solo un pensamiento cruzó su mente "No más"

No importaba si ese sujeto estaba en su isla, ella trataría de evadir las cosas, ella no se enamoraría de nuevo, no caería en la trampa que le imponían. ¿Por qué no solo la dejaban vivir sola? La compañía que recibía era agradable, de vez en vez le visitaban, siempre tenía comida, agua y vestido. Podía trabajar en su jardín todo el tiempo… no necesitaba nada más, era suficiente con estar apartada del mundo, no necesitaba un extra. Y aún así sabía que era afortunada.

Por alguna razón, los sirvientes jamás quitaron las cosas de Leo. Todas las mañanas, Calipso daba un paseo alrededor de los árboles en que el semidios se había instalado y le costaba trabajo comprender porque las cosas que él había construido seguían ahí, porque los sirvientes de manos invisibles no habían apartado nada; supuso que ellos estarían confundidos al igual que ella porque nadie de sus anteriores visitas había hecho algo, ninguno había construido algo permanente porque sabían que tarde o temprano se irían, porque ella les ofrecía todo lo que tenía al alcance y ellos nunca pensaron en quedarse.

Calipso solo ofrecía su ayuda, ellos la tomaban, se fortalecían y al final partían.

Las moiras debían de mofarse de ella. Calipso trató con toda su alma de no caer en su maldición, ninguna de las veces en que trataba de evadirla funcionaba y ella seguía intentando, una y otra vez.

Los últimos dos intentos fueron los más difíciles de todos:

Percy, con sus ojos verde mar, el cabello indomable y sus quemaduras le habían gritado que era un griego hermoso y valiente. Un héroe valiente como ninguno otro y leal como nadie que hubiera pisado su isla antes. Leal a sus amigos, a sus compromisos y sobre todo a su corazón ya habitado por una doncella, una semidiosa inteligente: una hija de Atenea.

Ella se mordió la lengua tantas veces como pudo, supo ser comprensiva, racional y sensata. ¿Si ella sabía que él se iba a ir, para que preguntar lo que por obviedad sería una negativa?

Percy, el semidios del que cayó enamorada con solo ver sus ojos, con solo entrelazar su cabello entre los dedos… con solo escuchar lo que decían de él. La maldición no huyó de ella, claro que le hizo una insinuación y la esperanza de una respuesta por fin afirmativa la llenó de emoción, él le dijo que no, como era de esperarse, como ella sabía que sería.

La guerra entre titanes finalizó y siguió confinada en su hermosa isla, donde el sol sale a diario y no tiene idea si es real o falso (porque no todos los días pueden ser soleados) o si las estrellas en realidad no han cambiado desde que está ahí (porque no nota ninguna varianza y muchas de esas estrellas debieron de explotar hace milenios).

Y prometió no tener esperanza de nuevo si la ocasión llegaba a darse, prometió no jugar el juego de siempre y hacer su destino. Se dijo a sí misma que no podía confiar en los semidioses de nuevo y en sus promesas vacías, pensó en Percy y la ira se apodero de ella, la soledad la bañó de pies a cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos le maldijo, le maldijo por haberla dejado sola, por no hacer el intento (aunque sea un poco más arduo) por la salvadora de su existencia, porque no se acordó de su promesa llegado el momento. Le maldijo y deseó que un día el supiera, que sintiera la desesperación que ella tenía que soportar milenio tras milenio.

Pero la amargura pasó, y con algo de culpa en su ser se dijo que las maldiciones nunca alcanzarían a un chico como él, porque nunca tendría que visitar el lugar donde estas esperan, sabía que él viviría como héroe, que sería uno de los semidioses más grandes y nunca tendría la oportunidad de sentir su maldición. Nunca.

Renovados sus sentimientos y con la firme idea de hacer su destino, de rechazar la historia impuesta por las moiras siguió regando las flores del jardín, cantando y hablando con los pájaros y animales que solían ser la única compañía en su isla, en su hogar: Ogigia.

Cuando Leo cayó supo de inmediato que tenía que ser fuerte, que era su prueba y entre dientes se repitió lo mismo: "No más, forja tu destino"

No sabía que esperar del próximo chico que rompería su corazón, tal vez esperaba a otro semidios con un rostro atractivo, tal vez otro con los ojos claros, otro chico valiente que se haya sacrificado heroicamente. Pero no.

Leo Valdez era un muchacho escuálido, con la cara a penas perfilada, como si la adolescencia lo hubiera golpeado en un tiempo corto y cruel, sus orejas alargadas le daban aspecto de duende, no… de elfo. Y sus ojos, ocultos tras su cabello ensortijado y de rizos atrayentes eran chispeantes, como la primera llama de una fogata.

La primera impresión que se obtuvo de ella fue de sorpresa, porque a pesar de no ser un semidios tan hermoso como Percy no podía resultarle desagradable a la vista y tenía una sonrisa burlona que le decía a gritos que traía problemas. Verlo sonreír, con esa esfera entre sus manos fue suficiente para hacerla rabiar y al no encontrar una mejor excusa exclamo:

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Has hecho estallar mi mesa!_

Obviamente él era un error. Leo era bastante irritante, y siempre encontraba la medida de sarcasmo perfecta para no parecer grosero, siempre que hablaba se podía apreciar la burla en sus labios delgados. Quería darle un puñetazo, dárselo en el centro de la cara y tirarle los dientes que componían su bella sonrisa burlona.

Pero él no tenía la culpa. Era ella la que estaba exiliada en una isla, él no tenía la culpa de la crueldad de las moiras.

_-¿EN SERIO? – Grito ella, frustrada.- ¿Ustedes quieren que mi maldición sea aún peor? ¡Zeus! ¡Hefesto! ¡Hermes! ¿No tienen vergüenza? _

Poco le faltaba para derramar lágrimas de completa frustración, ¿no les bastaba? No se les hacia suficiente quitarle a los héroes que conocía, héroes buenos y bellos. Ahora le mandaban a un chico, un pequeño renacuajo burlón e irritante a estropear la paz que tanto le había costado lograr desde que Percy se fue.

Pero no debía de aguantarlo, claro que no. Ella podía mandarlo de regreso al lugar del que venía, si estaba ahí era porque en definitiva no se iba a quedar. Todo semidios que cruzaba por esa isla se iba porque no tenía nada que hacer ahí más que enamorarla, lastimarla y regresar a donde lo necesitasen. Como estaban las cosas allá (bajo ella, a un lado o donde el mundo real se encontrara) se necesitaban a todos los héroes. Él tenía que estar en otro lugar, así que ahorraría las formalidades y esperaba que la balsa mágica se lo llevara sin siquiera pensar en enamorarla y lastimarla. No necesitaba de eso, ya no.

Pero la balsa nunca apareció y la rabia la inundaba tanto como nunca lo había hecho. La tristeza la envolvía en grandes oleadas, así que corrió. Encontró la planta con la que estaba trabajando y hundió las manos en la tierra, eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor. La tierra era fuerte, prospera, relajante y ella lloraba, porque no podía pensar siquiera en lo que la llegada de ese tipo podía significar, no quería sufrir más. ¿Tres mil años no eran suficientes ya?

Calipso no quería ayudar a nadie, no quería jugar ese juego. Le dijo al chico que se fuera, que desapareciera de su vista.

Hasta ahora que hacía un recuento de los hechos, en su empeño de crear su propio camino, hizo que Leo se instalara de manera permanente en la isla, ella fue quien le mando que sobreviviera por su cuenta y este lo hizo. Le dijo que lo haría sin su ayuda.

Pronto descubrió que era hijo del dios que solía visitarla más a menudo y el que a pesar de todo le guardaba un cariño muy especial: Hefesto. Leo tenía una capacidad innata para reparar las cosas.

Aunque ella no quisiera, Leo se instalo poco a poco, no solo en su isla.

Más que pronto, cuando el tiempo hubo pasado, ella se sorprendía dejándole de comer, vigilándolo de cerca. Leo se había quedado tanto tiempo en la isla como ningún otro y ella no podía huir más de él. Tampoco quería.

Así que utilizo su magia, aprendió a tejer pantalones de una tela nueva, busco tintura natural para esta y la primera prenda que tiño de un color distinto al blanco que había usado por tres mil años fue el rojo: la expresión del chico al verla en ese color le hizo remover algo en su pecho, algo curioso y raro. Como un golpe con un palo de plumas suaves directo en el corazón.

Ese sentimiento que se intensifico cuando Leo la miro a los ojos, con la burla danzando en su mirada ardiente y como si le hubiera leído la mente le dijo

-_Oh, sí! Tú realmente estas que ardes por mí- _

No supo si pudo corregirse a tiempo, si pudo manipular sus mejillas de sonrojarse, pero tampoco pensaba contestarle, no hasta que él le dio razones para repetirle la misma broma.

Calipso se sorprendió más cuando se dio cuenta de que junto a él su sentido del humor aumentaba bastante, que las risas nunca le hacían falta cuando trabajaba con él y que sus ojos jamás se habían vuelto tan desobedientes de su razón hasta que su mirada caía en sus labios cada tanto, o lo que es peor, en su torso escuálido y ligeramente marcado por el arduo trabajo que hacía todos los días, su mirada nunca era curiosa pero era imposible no ver su espalda, la manera en que se estiraba al estar mucho tiempo en una posición, y el contraste de colores al atardecer cuando después de comer tomaba su cabello (ligeramente largo, por cierto), lo revolvía y sus pestañas acariciaban los pómulos rosas del héroe. Entonces él sonreía y la sonrisa del chico le llenaba los ojos de alegría, de vida.

Paulatinamente, como el lazo de luna cuando se abre, la idea de dejarlo ir se hacía fuerte. No solo porque desde el principio quería que se fuera, si no porque pensaba que esta vez alguien se quedaría, que Leo podría quedarse si ella seguía negándose a sí misma lo que sentía. Y sin duda, ella quería negarlo, quería seguir enamorándose de él poco a poco como lo hacía todos los días; sobre todo cuando bromeaban sobre la tienda que harían juntos, un futuro encantador, hermoso y falso.

Calipso sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir, que Gea lo necesitaba, que los semidioses y el mundo que estaba por ahí (el mundo real) necesitaba de una pieza importante en su funcionamiento, tal vez la pieza clave de la nueva guerra: Leo.

Y la barca llego, ella se puso en pie, lo ayudo a poner las cosas en su lugar. No podía hacer nada más. Tendría que verlo partir, tendría que aceptar que enamorarse era dolor… pero por alguna razón estaba tranquila, algo nostálgica pero no triste.

Por un momento, al ver el pequeño fuego que habían compartido minutos antes le pareció ver a Hestia, y saber por primera vez lo que era ceder por una persona a la que se ama.

_-Ve- le dijo._

Ella estaba cediendo y dejando ir al chico que en verdad amaba y del que no solamente la había enamorado (aunque él jamás llegara a enterarse de aquello) si no que la había hecho cambiar. ¡Por los dioses! Había usado pantalones, se había recogido el cabello y había tomado un gusto por trabajar en algo que no fuera su jardín o el telar.

_Leo se volvió. _

_-La balsa finalmente llegó aquí, -dijo él. _

_Calipso bufó. _Los ojos picándole, quería llorar y uso lo que Leo le había enseñado en su estadía: el sarcasmo burlón.

_- ¿Sólo lo notaste? _

_-Pero si sólo aparece para los chicos que te gustan… - replico él. _¿Podía ser más tonto? ¡Claro que le gustaba!

-_No tientes a la suerte, Leo Valdez, -dijo ella.- Todavía te odio. _

_-Está bien_. – y ella sabía que no lo estaba, pero tampoco lo corrigió.

_-Y no vas a volver aquí, -insistió ella.- Así que no me des ninguna promesa vacía. _

_-¿Qué tal una promesa llena?, -Dijo el.- Porque yo soy definitivamente…_

Al final no pudo negarse a sí misma más tiempo que el semidios exasperante, odioso y burlón era a sus ojos (y despues de mucho tiempo) un chico humilde, atormentado, talentoso como ninguno, valiente y sensible. Así que cuando el insinuó darle una promesa llena, la esperanza de regresar por ella (es decir, además de liberarla él esperaba estar con ella) no pudo negarlo más.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos supo que él lo decía en serio, que no era una más de sus bromas, Leo en verdad esperaba regresar por ella, en verdad quería que Leo y Calipso, su taller y tienda fuera una realidad.

La esperanza brotó en ella como el racimo del algodón. Acepto que estaba enamorada, no solo eso, que amaba a ese renacuajo.

Y que si ella forjaba su destino con las decisiones, bueno, su decisión y destino era besarlo.

Así lo hizo. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos, ejerciendo la valentía que no sabía que poseía y pensó, en un segundo que quería recordarlo todo. Quería recordarlo a él, quería recordar a sus manos delineando sus facciones, a sus labios tratando de abrir los de él, quería recordar la dulzura que unos labios finos como los de Leo podían despedir, lo suaves que eran y el cómo se abrieron lentamente, tímidos y temblorosos para recibir la caricia que ella jamás le había dado a nadie.

Leo Valdez, su primer beso.

Leo Valdez, quien no se había movido de su lugar más que para cerrar los ojos y tocar tan superficialmente su cintura que pudo ella imaginar el escalofrío placentero que partió desde ahí a su cuerpo entero.

Lo empujó con algo de fuerza. Hasta para ella eran demasiadas cosas, lo más intenso que había sentido desde tres mil años atrás.

_-Eso no paso.- dijo ella. _

_-Está bien._ –contesto él.

_-¡Fuera de aquí!_ – más que una orden para él, era para ella.

_-Está bien_. – y la respuesta fue definitiva, para ambos.

Leo la miró, se aferró a ella con la mirada, con el corazón y basto esa última mirada para saber que su fortaleza se había ido al tártaro y que no podía verlo partir. Así que corrió, claro que lloró, claro que tapo su rostro entre las manos, porque ceder era difícil.

El tiempo después de su partida fue azul, muy distinto al naranja del ocaso con el que se despidió. Se preguntó, inmediatamente si era cierto que alguien había estado con ella ese tiempo, a veces, cuando lo extrañaba en las cenas, podía ver el gris de la niebla bajando al lugar donde él había construido el refugio que los sirvientes no habían quitado y cuando hizo el intento de olvidarlo… bueno, este no duró más que unos minutos, era como conocer a alguien que no has visto en ninguna parte.

Amar a Leo, fue su decisión, el destino que tenía que elegir.

Amarlo era como mirar a la fogata arder, era el rojo más profundo al centro de la leña, donde el calor era más abrazador, destructor y esperanzador.

Porque él lo había insinuado, no se lo confirmo, pero la intensión vale más para ella, porque los hechos en esa isla (las promesas en esa isla a la que nadie llegaba dos veces) eran imposibles.

Una promesa llena.


End file.
